Life as we know it
by Carlykinz
Summary: This story focuses on Wanda Bell and Scott O'Neill's efforts to balance the demands of their jobs as correctional officers at Litchfield prison. not only are they dealing with unruly inmates in prison whilst trying to have a love life out side the walls of the Litchfield prison they are also trying to raise a family of their own. Wanda Bell/ Scott O'Neill pairing!
1. First date part one

A:N: okay guys this is my new fanfiction about Wanda and Scott. I first got the idea after re-watching OITNB for what like the...10th time from season 1-3 and each time I couldn't help notice the relationship between Scott and Wanda and well I just love it so I wanted to create my own take on them. In this story they have been going out for a while and well they hadn't been on a date ever since becoming a couple and then it progresses from there to engagement then marriage and then the children and this story well is my kind of take on Scott and Wanda if they were parents and what life would be like as a O'Neill.

Wanda and Scott's relationship has been off and on for months and for a few weeks they ended everything and everyone thought this was it for good and to everyones surprise they made up but the only thing was The couple hadn't actually been on a real date once since Scott asked Wanda out months ago but all that was to change after another one of their failings out.

This particular morning Wanda pulled into her parking space which was next to Scott's and as usual Scott waited for Wanda.

" morning wand" Scott said opening her car door for her.

" ugh morning" Wanda said groaning as she got out of the car.

" what's wrong?" Scott asked

" I still haven't found anything in my price range" Wanda said slamming her car door shut before locking it.

" something will come up" Scott said hoping that would be the end of the real estate talk but, no such luck.

" all I can find are places that we could afford together but, no I have already asked you to move in with me " Scott rolled his eyes.

" I'm just not ready to move in with you Wand that's all, look can we talk about something else?" Scott pleaded.

" what have I done to put you off from moving in with me?"

" all you do is ask me over and over to move in with you and if I wanted to don't you think I would have done that already and anyway all you talk is real estate and I have had enough,maybe that's why" Scott snapped as they walked into work this morning together.

" well someone has to deal with it and if it was left to you we would be living off the streets, all my friends can't believe that you won't move in with me and they say I should just cut loose" Wanda snapped as she walked a head.

" oh come on Wanda" Scott called after Wanda.

Wanda stormed into work with a fuming Scott following behind her.

" morning Wanda" Bennett said cheerfully but Wanda just ignored him.

" what's wrong with..." Scott shook his head " don't ask for god sake don't ask...not now I'm not in the mood"Scott said politely as he walked into the staff room and straight over to his pigeon hole whilst Wanda sat in the corner in a huff.

Thought out the day Wanda and Scott would pass each other and speak only unless they had to other wise they would pass each other without saying one word.

Come lunch time Scott had, had enough of the silent treatment and so when he entered the staff room on his break he was surprised to see Wanda in there but she wasn't alone Bennett, Mendez and maxwell sat around the table.

Scott walked over to Wanda and cleared his throat " Wanda can we talk?" Wanda didn't look up or move.

" well I don't have much to talk about I mean after all, all I talk about is real estate and I wouldn't want to bore you" Wanda said with a large amount of sarcasm.

" ugh come on I'm trying here,please the least you can do is talk and hear what I have to say" everyone around the table glance each other waiting for Wanda's reply.

" fine"Wanda got up and walked out into the hall " what is it ?" She snapped.

" I will move in, in time but the main thing is that I want to take you out on a proper date and for us to spend time together beyond these damn walls" Scott said finally letting out a breath.

Wanda's face was hard to read but with in seconds her emotionless face soon turned into a big smile " I would love to go out some time away from this place" Wanda moved closer to Scott.

" so that's a yes?" Scott asked making sure he heard Wanda correctly.

" yes! yes I would love to go out on a date" Wanda confirmed.

" okay how about tonight at 8?" Wanda smiled " okay tonight it is" Wanda looked up at Scott seconds before she placed a soft and tender kiss upon his lips.

That evening

Wanda walked into her apartment dumping her handbag on the couch and headed over to her bedroom and over to her wardrobe, and started rifling through her options for her date with Scott.

"No, that's too much... No, that's not dressy enough," Wanda, said taking a couple of dresses out only to put them back.

Wanda was about to give up when she saw the Black lacey dress that would hug her in all the right places and show of her curves nicely, she thought taking it out and held it up to her body and looked in the mirror.

"That's the one," Wanda said happy with her choice.

"Now, only to find the right shoes" Wanda said closing the wardrobe and hanging the dress up in front and walked over to her shoe closet.

"No, way" Wanda said chucking a pair of shoes across the room.

"Too low, not high enough... definitely not" Wanda sighed seeing that she had only one option left.

"Perfect" she said taking her favourite black Chanel 6 inch heels out of the shoe closet.

"Oh How I have missed you" Wanda said holding the shoes close to her.

Now, that Wanda was confident with her choices so she took a long and much needed soak in the bath. Sighing contently as she let the warm water wash over her she shut her eyes and let the stress from earlier on today with Scott slowly drifted away.

Wanda was soon out of the bath feeling relaxed and excited for her proper date with Scott, which was just over an hour's time.

Wanda sat on her bed in her dressing gown with her wet hair in a towel, which she was going to dry and style in the minutes but she remembered she had some paper work she had to sort out.

Wanda looked at the clock seeing that it was time for her to get ready so she put on her red dress that fitted her perfectly and dried her hair and styled her luscious light brown locks in to lose curls and applied her make-up. Once Wanda was happy with her appearance, she put on her high heels, looked into the mirror, and checked to make sure that she looked perfect before she left her room.

Meanwhile Scott pulled up into the apartment parking lot , knocked on the door, and waited for it to be opened. Scott fiddled with his tie making sure that it was straight.

"The doors open come in" Wanda called from her room, Scott opened the door in his smart suite instead of T-shirt and jeans.

Scott walked round the lounge picking up photos glancing at Wanda with friends and family before putting them back down when he heard her clear her throat.

Scott turned round " Wow" Scott said looking Wanda up and down as she carefully walked towards him.

"Wanda you... look beautiful," Scott said never taking his eyes away from Wanda hardly believing she was his girl,and no one else's.

"you look very handsome" Wanda said looking at Scott in a rather smart suit as she stepped closer.

"Shall we?" Scott held out his arm for Wanda to take as they left the apartment.


	2. First date part two

Scott and Wanda walked towards Scott's car, which was a silver jeep. Scott reached out and took Wanda's hand in his as they walked towards the car but soon had to let go when Scott reached into his pocket for the car keys and opened the door. Scott held open the door for Wanda who climbed in and thanked Scott.

Scott got into the driver 's seat, placed the key into the ignition, started the car, buckled his seat belt, put the gear stick into drive, looked in his mirrors and left Wanda's apartment, and drove to the restaurant.

The drive there was rather quiet and Scott took those quiet moments to glance at Wanda who was looking out through the window and was oblivious that Scott was looking at her. Scott reached out and took Wanda's hand in his and rested them by the hand break and Wanda turned from looking out the window and smiled at Scott and held on to Scott's hand and Scott gave Wanda one of his dazzling smiles.

Scott pulled the car to a stop when he parked , Scott let go of Wanda's hand and undid his seat belt and got out of the car and walked round to Wanda's side of the car and opened the door for her and he even extended his had to help her out of the car.

"I hope you like Italian?" Scott said locking his car and took Wanda's hand in his own and they walked to the restaurant only to see a large line of people waiting outside to go in.

"I think we might be waiting a while," Wanda said seeing the large line.

Scott smirked hoping reserving a table would score him points with Wanda.

"Hey, I have a table for 2 for tonight under Scott " Scott asked greeting the door man warmly only realizing it was his good friend Sam.

"Sam, how the hell are you?" Scott said shaking his good friends hand.

"Scott good to see you, the usual Table for 1?" Scott shook his head "I have someone special with me tonight, table for 2 " Sam looked over at Wanda and smiled " Of course come this way" Sam said gesturing for them to follow which they did and they were now inside and being led to a nice table by the window looking out at the fantastic view of the town all lit up.

"Thanks Sam" Scott said placing his hand on his shoulder.

"No, problem, I will be back in a few minutes" Sam said cheerfully before he walked away.

"Wow, how this place is lovely" Wanda said looking round at the rather packed restaurant.

Scott pulled out Wanda's chair, Wanda sat down, and Scott tucked the chair back under the table as a true gentle man would.

"This place must cost a fortune, you didn't need to bring me to a place as posh as this," Wanda said placing her bag on the chair.

"I wouldn't take you anywhere else this is the best Italian food in New York"

"How did you get us a table that quick, I mean people were queuing to get in here?" Wanda said glancing out the window at the group of people queuing to get in.

"I come here all the time and well I got to know Sam the owner quite well and he's a good friend," Scott said smiling.

"Well I love it thank you," Wanda said smiling at the true authentic Italian decor.

"Any drinks for you?" Sam asked walking back over to Wanda and Scott.

"Could I have a ... Vodka and Lime soda please," Wanda asked

"Of course you can and Scott?"

"I will have a beer please Sam "Scott said smiling.

They both picked up their menus and looked at all the appetizing food.

"Fancy sharing a starter?" Scott asked putting his menu down on the table.

"Ok sure, but promise you won't laugh at me when I say I would like garlic bread" Wanda said hiding behind her menu.

"Why would I laugh at you for ordering garlic bread" Scott chuckled and shook his head in confusion.

"I know Garlic bread is pathetic but, I love it" Wanda chuckled.

"Garlic bread it is for my lady" they went back to looking at the menu.

"Here you go guys, Vodka Lime soda and One Beer" Sam said placing the drinks in front of them "have you both decided what you would like?" Sam reached over and lit the two little candles in the middle of the table.

"I have, Wanda?" Scott asked closing his menu.

"Yeah I think so..." Wanda said not sounding too sure.

"Ok, could we get garlic bread to share but could you possibly throw in a few extra" Scott asked politely and Sam nodded "Of course"

"I would like for my main the large steak, Medium rare please Sam, with pepper corn source"

"Ok" Sam said not bothering to write it all down "And for the lovely lady?"

"I would love the roast chicken pasta in the tomato source please"

"Of course" Wanda handed Sam the menu and Sam thanked her before he walked away leaving them alone again.

"Wanda, I have something I want to say" Wanda took a sip of her drink.

"What is it Wanda?" Scott asked concerned.

"What, oh no it's nothing bad" Wanda said reasurring Scott who let out a sigh of relief.

"I just wanted to that I'm sorry if I keep pressuring you to move in with me" Wanda said looking down at her hands.

"I want to move in with you at some point but I just think it's a bit to soon and I didn't mean to upset you" Scott said taking a sip of beer.

"I love you Scott" Abby quietly and Scott reach out and place hand on top of Wanda's.

"I love you too Wanda " Scott said giving her hand a small squeeze.

Sam brought over the garlic bread and placed it in the middle of the table and Wanda picked up a slice and took a bite.

"This is so good"

"See I told you the food is good here"Scott said chuckling

Half an hour later their main food arrived and they both tucked in straight way.

"This awesome, you have to try this" Wanda said putting some of the food on the fork and fed Scott the food.

"You're right, it's delicious, you have got to try this steak its crazy good," Scott said cutting small piece and fed Wanda the piece of Steak.

"Wow that's delicious"

Once they had finished their meals, Sam took them away and left Wanda and Scott alone once again.

"So, what you want to happen with us after tonight?" Scott asked

"I don't know, do you?" Wanda asked taking a sip of her drink.

"I was hoping we could go steady for real this time" Scott shrugged and Wanda smiled and looked into those deep blue eyes that she was now falling in love with.

"Yes" Wanda said blushing slightly

"You won't regret this Wand?" Wanda loved how Scott called her Wand it made her heart skip a beat.

"I'm so glad I met you Scott" they both smiled and Scott reached out and took Wanda's hand in his own.

"You know I am rather excited about us making a life together," Scott said rubbing his thumb over the top of Wanda's hand in a soothing away. Wanda was not sure how to answer Scott's last question so she did not say anything not wanting to spoil the moment.

They did not fancy a desert so they paid the bill and thanked Sam who gave Scott a good discount off the bill. Scott opened the door for Wanda who shivered the minute she stepped outside when the cold air hit her. Scott noticed Wanda shiver so; he took of his suite jacket and wrapped it around Wanda's shoulders.

" Thank you" Wanda said sighing from the warmth of Scott's jacket.

"No problem, my lady" Scott said seeing that the jacket really was not keeping Wanda warm so he opened his arms and wrapped them around Wanda who snuggled into his embrace and they walked along the pretty street all lit up brightly.


	3. The engagement

4th of July it was one of the sunniest days on record, the 4th of July is one of the biggest holidays celebrated in America and for most people it meant a day off work but for those who worked at correctional facilities nothing changed it was just ordinary day.

Wanda and Scott managed to get this holiday off this year which they planed to spend together and Scott had a plan of his own.

Scott and Wanda had been dating a few years now and Scott felt it was time to settle down with Wanda and create a life together. They had planned for Spending holiday with Wanda's parents and sisters this years as last year they spent it with Scott's family in Atlanta Georgia.

Later on that day The sun was shining and the beach was full of friends and families as they played in the sand and splashed in the water.

Sharon and Louis were the first to arrive at the beach so they took a spot by the big rocks placed their towels out and was changed into their bikinis and swimming trunks and headed for the water.

Sharon was Wanda's youngest sister and Adam was her fiancée.

Kate and Adam were the next arrive at the beach, they looked round spotting Sharon and Louis playing by the water's edge. Adam took hold of Kate's bags and walked towards the big rocks where they saw Sharon and Louis's things. Kate placed her towel down on the sand stripped down to a blue and white stripy all in one swim suite which showed off her nicely rounded tummy, she was 6 months pregnant with their second child, Kate picked up a magazine and settled down to sun bath. Adam placed his towel next to Kate's stripped down to his swimming trunks "your not coming in to the water Kate?" Kate looked up at Adam "NO, I'm happy here. You go and I will go in later" Adam bent down to Kate's level placed a kiss on her cheek "If you're sure, Love you" Adam rushed off Yelling "Louis" at the top of his voice. Kate was Wanda's big sister and Adam was her husband

Stephanie and Michael Bell, Wanda's parents arrived a few moments later holding hands as they walked down the beach towards Kate who was flicking through her magazine.

"Hey, where is everyone? How are you darling ?" Stephanie said to Kate as she laid out her towel.

"Hey mom , Louis, Sharon and Adam are in the water" Stephanie followed Kate's gaze to the others playing in the

ocean.

" where's my grandson?" Stephanie asked looking round the beach for her Oliver her 6 year old grandson.

" he's with Adams parents today, sorry mom I know how much you like to see him" Kate said placing her hand on her stomach.

" that's okay at least I get to spend it with my girls, your father and of course my lovely sons in laws" Stephanie Bell said brightly.

"No sign off Wanda or Scott yet then?" Michael asked not seeing them anywhere on the beach.

" no pops you know Wanda she's always late, she'd be late to her own funeral" Kate shook her head and Stephanie chuckled.

"Fancy joining the others in the water," Michael said taking off his clothes down to his swim shorts.

"No, you go I'll keep Kate company dear" Stephanie said taking off her long flowing maxi dress stripping down to her elegant pink and white dotted swimsuit .

"No, mom go, I will be fine. I will join you all in the minute" Kate smiled at her parents.

Half an hour later Wanda and Scott finally arrived casually walked down the beach towards Kate with Scott's arm around Wanda who was leaning into Scott.

"Hey Kate " Wanda said letting go of Scott placing her towel down with the others. Scott stripped down to his swim shorts revealing his bare chest. Wanda could not take her eyes of Scott's bare chest and Scott noticed giving Wanda one of his famous winks which made Wanda blush.

"Why are you two so late?" Kate said checking her watch.

"Someone couldn't decide which outfit to wear to the beach, but anyway were are here now" Scott said shaking his head at his girlfriend.

"Come on Wanda , let's hit the water" Scott said reaching out to take Wanda's hand.

"Scott, you go I will be there in a second" Wanda flashed him a pearly white smile.

"Ok, babe see in the minute" Scott said before he rushed off.

"Really why were you so late? Actually forget that...I don't want to know" Kate said beating herself up for asking such a question and Wanda smirked.

" where's my gorgeous nephew today?" Wanda asked as she began to apply a layer of sun screen to her pale skin.

" he's with Adams parents today I'm afraid" Kate said rubbing her swollen stomach gently.

" how are things with you and Scott?" Kate said shifting position.

" things are going well i mean we've had our ups and downs like everyone else but we are in a good place now" Wanda said smiling at her sister " anyway how's things with you? The pregnancy going okay Kate?" Kate absent minded placed a hand on her stomach " yeah everything is good, the baby is fine and healthy so everything is going well as expected" Kate smiled " hey this Could be you soon" Kate said gesturing to her rounded stomach.

" eventually but not right away, I mean who doesn't want to love kids" Wanda said chuckling.

A few minutes later Louis, Adam and Michael were playing football on the sand whilst Scott and Wanda were in the water splashing each other "Scott, don't mess up my hair" Wanda screamed as she ran away from Scott but he caught up with her and wrapped his arms around her tight giving her a small kiss on the lips.

They went back to water fighting with Wanda screaming and climbing on Scott's back as he spun her round making her squeal.

"Scotttttt..." she screeched in excitement

"God. I'm melting over here." Kate said fanning her face with her hand. Beside her, Wanda was reading a glossy magazine as Sharon painted her toenails a soft shade of pink. Stephanie was sitting on her other side, sipping lemonade from a thermos. The boys were farther down the beach, goofing off at the water's edge as the cold waves splashed at their ankles.

Mean while Scott took this moment to pull Michael Bell aside " Mr Bell I have a rather important question to ask sir" Michael could see Scott was rather nervous

" yes Son, what is it" Michael place his arm round Scott and they walked along the shore line.

" I am thinking of asking Wanda to marry me and well I wanted to ask your permission first sir" Michael let go of Scott and held him at arms length " now you listen hear son, if I say yes you have to promise to take care of Wanda and to love her for the rest if your life" Scott cleared his throat " yes sir... I love your daughter very much" Michael nodded " I am serious I can't have any of that breaking up nonsense again I and my wife can't go through that again do you hear" Scott nodded " yes sir I do...so do I have your blessing?" Michael nodded.

" thank you sir I won't let you down" Michael patted Scott in the back.

" good luck son and If my Wanda loves you Scott like I know she does then she will say yes" Scott smiled he rather liked his father in law he was a honest but very kind man who clearly cared about his children and their happiness.

"Mean while the ladies sat sun bathing feeling the warm sunny raise kiss their skin " Me too...this sun is terrible on my complexion." Stephanie complained, lifting her large rimmed sunglasses to peer at Sharon's nail-painting handiwork.

"Anyone want some lemonade?" Stephanie offered quietly with a small smile on her face, her eyes focused on Michael as he shoved Adam into the water, laughing.

" what is your father like" Stephanie said chuckling

" pops is just a big kid at heart, you know he loves the beach" Kate said watching her father muck about with Adam, Louis and Scott.

"I'll take a lemonade, thanks mom" Wanda took a cool bottle of lemonade and took a sip feeling the cool water sooth her dry throat.

"This is going to be the last summer we will share together for a while ," Sharon, said looking at her mother and sisters who all gave her a look as if to say shut up Sharon.

Scott came back soaking wet from the ocean, he came over to the girls taking his seat next Wanda placing his soaking wet arm round her shoulders giving her a small peck on the cheek. " Scott your soaking wet" Wanda said pulling away to look at the glistening droplets of water drip from his skin. Louis took his seat next to Sharon whilst he watched Sharon as she carried on painting her toes. Adam lay down next to Kate who grabbed the sunscreen and began to smother Adams back in the white cream.

"God Kate, how much are you putting on me because it feels like the whole bottle?" Adam said trying to turn over to see what Kate was doing.

"Want to burn?, Adam shook his head " then stop moaning Adam" Kate barked.

"Anyone fancy something to eat?" Michael said opening his cool box.

They all had a bite to eat and were now chilling and enjoying each other's company.

"I could do this every day, it's so relaxing" Wanda said laying down on her towel as she sun bath feeling the warm sun rays kissing her skin.

As the day went on Michael lit a fire on the beach as the temperature had dropped as the sun was slowly doing down and they roasted marshmallows and made s'mores.

Scott grabbed a blanket from Wanda's bag and wrapped it round himself and Wanda who snuggled closer to him.

Adam wrapped a blanket round Kate and opened his arm for her to snuggle up to. Sharon placed her blanket round her legs, pulled them up to her chest, and lent against Louis. Michael gave Stephanie his blanket to put around her as he already had his jacket.

"This is nice," Sharon, said sighing as she looked out to the sea.

"I feel like I'm in a trance," Stephanie said leaning against Michael who placed a kiss on the top of Stephanie's head.

" fancy a walk along the beach?" Scott asked tenderly and Wanda nodded.

Scott helped Wanda up off the sand; Wanda dusted the sand off her behind. Scott picked up the blanket wrapped it round himself opening it for Wanda to snuggle under. They walked along the beach in each other's arms feeling the soft sand under their bare feet.

"Wanda, I have been meaning to say this to you for a long time" Wanda turned her head to look at Scott who cleared his throat feeling rather nervous.

"What is it Scott your worrying me" Scott could see the worry on Wanda's face.

Scott opened the blanket, stepped out if, turned to face Wanda , and gently got down on to one knee and took her small delicate hands in his "I'm sorry I was such as jerk to you and I am sorry I never took you out on a proper date until later and I took you for granted but, there is one thing that I am sure of and that is that I love you and Only you , your the only thing I see forever, in my eyes, in my words and everything I do, and well I was wondering if you would do me the honour of becoming my wife?"Scott looked up into Wanda's deep blue eyes as she stood silent.

" Yes! Omg yes! Of course I will" Scott took the small box out of his pocket and opened the box to reveal a small delicate engagement ring. Scott took it out of the box and slowly placed it on to Wanda's fourth finger on her left hand.

Scott got up and Wanda just wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her up and spun her round.

The couple headed back to the group with a slight spring in their steps " guys I have some good news" Scott said looking round them all.

" we'll what is it son?" Michael asked

" me and Wanda are engaged, I asked her just now and she said yes" Sharon jumped up and rushed over to Wanda begging her to show her the ring.

" congratulations mate" Adam got up and shook Scott's hand.

Michael got up and shook Scott's hand " remember out little chat earlier" Scott nodded " of course sir of course" Michael nodded knowing Scott hadn't forgotten what they spoke about earlier.


	4. The wedding

Wanda sat looking through the pages of the happiest day of her life.

 **-Flash back-**

Wanda sat in her beautiful white gown looking at herself in the mirror her hair curled and put up looking amazing but she was unsure of how she looked. "You look just like me on my wedding day" Wanda turned to see her mother walking towards her

"Lucky for me" she answered sarcastically with a roll of her eyes

"Wanda dear this is meant to be your happiest day of your life... well before starting a family" Stephanie looked down at her daughter in her white flowing dress.

"No I look fat, " Stephanie shook her head "you do not look fat Wanda, you look beautiful and me and your father are so proud of you" Wanda smiled softly at her mother.

Stephanie looked down at her watch "well are you ready dear?"

Wanda took a deep breath "as ready as I will ever be" she grabbed her bouquet, linked arms with her mother and left the hotel room.

As they sat in the limo, Wanda started to freak out "I'm going to be late"

"Darling its fashionable for the bride to be late, I was an hour late for mine"

"I think I'm going to be sick" Wanda felt the nausea rise up her throat

"Take a deep breath" Stephanie held her daughters hand "we're here, do you need a minute?"

"No" she took a deep breath "no I'm fine let's go" Stephanie helped Wanda get out of the limo.

The music started as Sharon and Kate walked down the isle first in their Patel green matching bridesmaid dresses. Wanda and her mother slowly made their way up to the altar, once they reach it Stephanie handed Scott Wanda's hand and smiled "I know you to will live a long happy life together" she kissed her daughter then made her way to the vacant seat in the front row next to her husband Michael.

They said their vows, and then the 'I Do's' Wanda could not believe it she was married wow she thought never thought that would happen. Wanda and Scott walked out together and made their way like everyone else to the Hotel's Hall where they held the reception.

The room went silent and Scott's best man stood up "I have known Wanda for a long time but there are a few things I do know like I know she's a beautiful, intelligent -"

"Married" coughed Scott, which made everyone laugh

"well yes and that but, the most important thing is that I know she is the one for Scott, they are perfect for each other and I know for a fact that they will be so happy together, that's all I could ask for is that Scott, Wanda and their children live a long happy life together" Scott stood up and hugged his friend while everyone clapped

"suppose I should say a few words, well where do I start umm I just wanted to thank everyone for coming today it made this day perfect having all our friends and family here to celebrate this very special day with us I would also like to thank my beautiful wife Wanda I would be lost without you, you have made me the happiest man alive" Scott bent down and gave her a passionate but quick kiss "now my love I think it's about time for our dance" Wanda smirked at him while he help her stand "now don't be standing on my feet I would want any broken toes now" he laugh as she slapped him in the arm

they swayed slowly gazing into each other's eyes, forgetting where they were and everyone around them - I don't want to miss one smile, I don't want to miss one kiss, Well, I just want to be with you, Right here with you, just like this, I just want to hold you close, Feel your heart so close to mine, And stay here in this moment, For all the rest of time- they let the music block out the sounds around them, it was just them, them and only them no one else. It was the happiest moment of both their lives nothing could change that.

Wanda and Scott hugged their family and friends thanking them for all the support, then they left and got on a plane that night and left.

Wanda slowly woke unable to move she was worried for a second forgetting where she was then turned her head to see a very sexy, naked Scott next to her witch made her smile his strong arms draped over her his piercing blue eyes looking at her

'Well good morning beautiful" he smiled as he kissed her lips lightly then softly left little kisses down her neck

A soft moan escaped Wanda's Lips "morning"

"What did you want to do today?" Wanda and Scott had spent a week in Hawaii and had another two weeks left

"Stay in bed...sleep... And other fun actives" she giggled

"We have been doing that for the last few days, how about a walk along the beach?" Scott suggested

"Sounds good"Wanda nodded her head. they spent another half hour in bed before getting up and getting ready.

They sat in the sand wrapped up in each other's arms as they watched the beautiful sun set.

"Have you thought about us having any children?" Scott asked Wanda breaking the comfortable silence they were in

This question took Wanda by surprise "what? we haven't even been married 5 minutes and you're already talking about children," Wanda laughed but Scott did not

"Well I would like to start a family with you Wanda Elizabeth O'Neill "

Wanda cut him off and turned to face him "you're not having second thoughts are you?"

"no, no nothing like that it's just well I mean...I want a big family" Scott brushed a strand of hair out of Wanda's face

realizing this convocation was getting serious and that her answer would probably upset him she took a deep breath "well um I haven't thought about it but I guess I do want kids I mean who doesn't want or like kids" Scott sighed in relief "but not at the moment I mean I have a career now that I dreamed of and your career we both will be working really long hours together"

"Wait so you're not going to stay at home with our children?"

"yes but I'm not going to be a stay at home mother I'm not that sort of person but that doesn't mean I don't want any kids just not right now"

Scott got up and started to walk to the bar "I'll meet you at the hotel room later I just need some time to think"

" wait...Scott...I..." Wanda called out to Scott who ignored her, sighing as she looked down at the sand.

Scott walked into the hotel hours later to find Wanda passed out on the sofa he bent down and kissed her temple then walked into their room to change but found their bags half packed and clothes spread out all over that place "WANDA" Scott shouted which woke Wanda.

Wanda bit her lip as she slowly sat up "oh my god my back is killing me" she rubbed her eyes "Scott what's going on why are you shouting"

"What the hell is going on?Why are our bags packed?" Scott asked confused as he glanced at the half packed bags and the rest if the clothes sewn a cross the floor.

"Oh yes that... Well you see work called me and they are desperate and extremely short staffed"

"Is there no one else... jeez Wanda I didn't realize you were the only CO's on this planet" Scott raised his voice

"We're the only ones available and the only ones who have the skilled authority to do this I'm sorry but I'm going with or without you" Wanda slowly stood wincing at the pain in her back

Scotts eyes softened and he helped her to bed "Fine whatever Wanda".

Wanda and Scott were on the plane home the next morning

 **-End flash back-**

Wanda wiped away her tears that appeared when she remember their honey moon she looked over at Scott who was snoring softy, putting their wedding album down, then over to her clock sighing she got out of bed and got ready for work, kissing Scott before she got up and had a shower.


	5. The test

That's the last of it." Scott grunted as he dropped the box on Wanda's hardwood floor."Thank you." She said, flashing him a smile as she started to put His books on the shelf."Thank you for letting me stay here." Scott said as he returned the smile and walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist."We're married, it was going to happen, anyway." She said, chuckling as Scott sucked on her exposed collarbone."I know." Wanda dropped the books she had been holding and bit her lip as her husband moved her hair out of the way to kiss her jawline. "But I just want you to know," Scotts voice was deep and lusty. "how grateful I am.""Hmm..." Wanda turned around and kissed him hard. "How grateful are you?" Wanda teased "I'd be happy to show you..." And he picked Wanda up and carried her into her - actually, their - bedroom.

"No, Scott. We have to go to work." Wanda lifted his arm off of her waist and started to get up from the bed. Scott sighed and got up as well. He was going to have to re-adjust to not having sex every morning, as they had been since he moved in.

"Alright." Wanda smiled at him and walked over to her closet, pulling out her neatly ironed work clothes to change into. But she didn't get a chance before she felt overwhelming waves of nausea flowing through her, and she ran into the bathroom."Wanda!" Scott followed her and pulled her hair out of her face while she emptied her stomach . He held it back with one hand and stroked her back with the other, saying soothing words to her. Wanda flushed the toilet and wiped out her mouth, trying to rid herself of the disgusting taste left over."Are you okay, honey?" Scott held her shoulders gently and walked over to the bed once again. "It's alright." He laid down beside her and held her soothingly. "I'll call us both in sick. I'll stay with you, okay?"Wanda removed herself from his embrace and checked her forehead. Not really a fever. "No, I'll be fine. It may have been something I ate." Scott wasn't too sure but didn't want to argue with Wanda "Are you sure?"he didn't want her to go to work and end up vomiting all over a inmate or anything. "I'm sure Caputo will be fine with it , I'm...sure." She got up, picked her work shirt up off of the floor and started to change.

"Okay..." Scott went to go brush his teeth and hoped Wanda wasn't catching anything.

the very next day, just before they sat down for breakfast. Wanda emptied her stomach into the kitchen sink, even worse than the other day,he handed her a mint from her purse, then picked her up and carried her to the bedroom."Scott, I'm fine, really - " Scott sighed "I know you say that, but I want you to stay home today, just to be sure. I'll go to work, bring you something home for lunch, and I'll try to get home early. Okay?" Wanda sigh "Fine..." Wanda grumbled, situating herself under the covers, knowing that Scott would not change his just after Scott left, she got out of bed. Digging through the bathroom cabinet, she looked for something she hadn't needed in a long time - a pregnancy test.

After not finding one Wanda drove to the nearest pharmacy stopping a couple of times feeling the nausea quick come and go, once parked Wanda walked into the store feeling uncomfortable as she walked round for a few minutes picking up a few essentials when she saw it. She walked over and looked only to realise that are several different ones. Being a OC she was used to all sorts of tests from Inmates and pressure but this sort of test was her first time and she was stuck on which one to choose.

"Can I help you with anything at all Ma'am?" Wanda turned to see a young girl with a friendly face smiling at her.

"I'm actually fine thank you"

"Okay, if you're sure" the young girl went to walk away when Wanda decided to trust her "actually..., I'm stuck on which one to choose"

"Okay, well we have the double test or singles tests, we also have ones that can tell how far gone you are and they are digital and the best ones out there and the most accurate too" the young girl said picking up the boxes for Wanda to look at.

"Okay" Wanda looked at the tests in her hands for a few minutes.

"I think I will take the twin pack, thank you" the young girl walked back to the counter with Wanda following behind, the girls started scanning the items through.

"Is that your first time buying one of these?" Wanda was rather taken back by the girls' question and was not sure how to answer.

"Erm ... Yes it is actually, how can you tell?"

"I knew it the moment you walked in and I mean I see loads of girls buying them every day with no embarrassment what so ever but, you were different" knowing Wanda's slight embarrassment the girl put the test inside a paper bag and then put it in the bag with her other items

"That will be $15.99 please" Wanda handed over the money and the girl handed over the goods and Wanda gave the girl a small smile.

"Good luck, I hope you get the results your after"

"Thanks and Thank you very much for your help you were very helpful" Wanda walked away and walked back to her car.

Once Wanda was in the car she placed the bag in the seat next to her where she stared at it for a few minutes before she put her seat belt on and headed home.

Once home Wanda walked into her room and shut the door dumping her bag on the bed sending the test flying to the floor. Wanda took of her shoes and sighed with relief as her sore feet touched the plush and expensively soft carpet.

Wanda reached into her bag only not feel the paper bag inside which made her panic and her heart pounding in her chest at the fear of it being on the floor outside or down stairs Wanda bent down on the floor only to see the test on the floor. Sighing with relief Wanda walked into her bathroom shutting the door.

She opened the packaging, shoved the plastic in the bin, took one test out of the box along with the instructions, and began reading it.

Wanda took the top of the test off, placed it in the bin, walked over to the toilet, and tried to go but she was so nervous that she could not pee.

Minutes later Wanda walked over to the sink with the test in her hand, placed it on the side on top of toilet tissue, looked her watch, and waited 5 minutes.

Those 5 minutes were the longest 5 minutes of her life but soon enough it was time for Wanda to look at the test. Wanda took a deep breath and turned the stick over to see two pink lines clear as day and the word pregnant 8 weeks digitally in the corner. Wanda swore her heart stopped the moment she was the word pregnant.

"I can't be pregnant, I just can't be pregnant" Wanda was in shock and denial so she picked up the other test and did the same and waited another 5 minutes only to see that the same result came back right in front of her. Wanda held the second test in her once calm, steady hands that were now trembling as she looked down at her wedding ring that glistened in the light.

Wanda just sat on her bed and stared at the ceiling until Scott walked in at noon. "Hey, sweetie. How are you feeling?" He asked, putting down the bag with her lunch in it on the nightstand."Much better." She hugged him and pulled him down beside her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. Wanda just tucked her head into the crook of his neck and hooked a leg around his hips. Scott pulled back and looked at her face."What's wrong?" He asked, brushing the stray hair from her had been lost in thought. "What? Oh, nothing. I just...missed you." It wasn't a complete lie. She had missed him, but decided not to tell him about this pregnancy just yet. She made herself a mental promise.


	6. Baby shower meet Jackson O'Neill

( I am skipping a head a bit and not putting all the details of the pregancy other wise that would go on forever)

Today was the day Wanda was planning on telling Scott about the pregnancy. Wanda glanced at herself in the mirror imagining what she would look like once or even if she got to full term with the baby.

Wanda grabbed a pillow from the bed, put it up inside her top, and looked at herself with a rounded stomach but to be honest Wanda quite like it because she did not look to bad providing that she did not put too much weight on with the baby.

Wanda heard the front door open and close which brought Wanda back to the present.

"Wanda" Scott called out.

Wanda wasn't sure what to say so she walked out of her bedroom chucking the pillow back on the bed and walked out of her room and poked her head round the door "I'll be down in a second" Wanda rushed back into the room placing the test's back into the box, placing it deep into her make up box .

"Okay, you can do this" Wanda said taking deep breathes as she walked out of her room.

Wanda walked into the kitchen and over to Scott.

Scott turned to see Wanda walk in "Hey babe, feeling better today?" Scott asked walking up to Wanda placing a kiss on her lips.

"I'm more than fine " Wanda said a little to brightly.

Scott frowned at Wanda as he put the food way in the cupboards and Wanda smiled at her husband. Scott had his back to Wanda as he put the food way in the cupboards. Wanda walked up behind Scott and wrapped her arms round his waist and hugged him tight.

"Hey, what's that for?" Scott said turning round opening his arms for Wanda to walk into.

"I love you that's all" Wanda said hugging Scott.

"I love you too" Scott kissed the top of Wanda's head.

Later that evening Wanda and Scott were sitting round the dinner table when Wanda asked "Scott, do you remember the question you asked me on the beach on our honeymoon?" Wanda looked up at Scott who nodded and looked at Wanda.

"Of course I remember, I asked you if you wanted to have children. why?" Wanda shrugged.

" well ...How would you feel if I was pregnant?" Scott looked at Wanda.

"I would be over the moon" Wanda smiled.

"that's good because ... I know it's took early to be giving out christmas presents already but I think you will want to see this..." Wanda pulled out the tests from the empty seat next to her and handed Scott the box.

Wanda watched Scott closely.

Scott opened the box taking one test out of the box and placing it on the table then , taking out the other test.

"So...does that mean that..."Scott looked down at the tests with the clear pink lines then at Wanda who nodded with a big smile on her face.

"I'm pregnant Scott" Wanda beamed.

"You have just made me the happiest man alive, I love you Wanda Elizabeth O'Neill" Scott jumped out of his chair and helped Wanda up out of her chair and took her into his arms and kissed her passionately.

~Baby shower~

Wanda gasps as she takes in the elaborate pastel blue, pink, and yellow decorations all revolving around babies. Scott chuckled at her reaction to the surprise had set up in their apartment. Then Wanda noticed their friends and family waiting for them in the center of the room. Scott gently pulled Wanda into the middle of the room with the rest of their guests. Almost immediately Sharon Wanda's sister hugs Wanda and Scott.

"Congratulations, you two! I'm so happy for you both! Do you know what you're having yet?" Asks Sharon happily.

"Not yet. We decided to keep it a surprise. So we won't know until it's born" Says Wanda. Sharon laughs and looks at her fiancée before turning back to them. Sharon looks at them both for a long time, trying to decide if they were happy. She quickly realizes they were very happy so she hugs them both again and walks over to Susan Fischer to talk about Wanda's childhood and some of the more embarrassing things she'd done. Scott chuckle at the story she was telling, knowing Wanda couldn't hear her. Scott also knew Wanda would be mad if she could hear her anyway and was relieved she couldn't hear her. Michael walks over and hugs his daughter next.

"Congratulations Kiddo! I'm happy for ya!" He says boisterously. Wanda giggles and hugs her father back.

"Thanks dad. We're really happy too."

Scott noticed Wanda's father Mike talking to Caputo about baseball and how Mike's family owned an outdoors store. R

Caputo was a little interested in the conversation, but he was ready for it to end. Scott chuckled and Wanda gave Scott a questioning look.

"Our boss and Your father are having a conversation and Caputo has lost interest. Why don't you go save the day, you always wanted to be superman and now is your chance," Scott said causing Wanda to giggle. She walks over to Caputo and Her father. Michael bell immediately stops talking and grins.

"Hey Caputo, how have you been? Has your band got anymore gigs ?" Asks Wanda conversationally.

"We've got a few gigs lined up yes. How about you? You're pregnant, congratulations," Says Caputo.

"I'm doing well, Scott babies me a little too much, but that's okay. It's our first child and we both worry a little," Says Wanda happily. Caputo hugs Wanda and Wanda hugs him back, but she seemed a little surprised.

"Now that everyone is here lets begin the baby shower by eating the food everyone brought!" Says Scott cheerfully. Wanda shakes her head at her husband knowing his love for food and everyone gets a plate, family included and they sit at the table and on the soft sofa Susan and Eliqua had set up. Mendez sits across from Wanda and Scott with his food.

"Congratulations, Wanda. When's the baby due?" Asks George Mendez.

"August 22nd ," Says Wanda cheerfully.

" oh that's great, So how did you find out you was pregnant?" He asks.

"How does any woman find out she's pregnant, George?" Asks Eliqua sarcastically as she shook her head.

"Well what tipped you off? Did you miss a period? Was it morning sickness?" George asks eagerly.

"Why does it matter how I found out? I just took the test because I felt unwell and had strong morning sickness," says Wanda, taking a bite of her sandwich. Scott could see Wanda's back was hurting so he rubbed her back gently. After lunch Susan announces that it was time for presents. Susan decides to let our friends start first. Eliqua steps up holding a pink gift bag with a picture of a stork on the front. Wanda opens the bag and pulls out the white tissue paper inside before pulling out a white teddy bear that when you squeezed its paw it made the sound of a heart beating.

"Thank you so much, Eliqua! It's great!" Says Wanda happily. Wanda hands it to Scott and He squeezes its paw and listens to the heartbeat noise it made. It sounded nothing like a human heart, but it was still a nice thought, at least the baby would get to hear a heartbeat.

"Thank you Eliqua." Scott says with a smile. Then George Mendez hands Wanda a gift wrapped in blue power ranger paper. Scott mentally rolls his eyes, but decides not to say anything about it as Wanda opens the gift to an outfit for a boy baby. They both had to wonder what they would do if the baby was a girl and decided it didn't matter.

"Thank you, George. If the baby is a boy I'm sure it'll look adorable." Says Wanda. She hands it to Scott.

"Thank you. It's a very nice outfit." Scott says as nicely as He can trying not to show any annoyance. Then it was Susans turn. Susan hands Wanda a gift wrapped in yellow tissue paper. Wanda opens it and smiles. It was a nursery rhyme book.

"Thank you, Susan. I'm sure it'll get used a lot," says Wanda. Wanda hands it to Scott and He opens it to a random page.

"Thank you, Susan." Scott says with a smile on his face. Then it was luschek's turn. He hands Wanda a gift bag. She opens it and pulls out a book about a talking van. She begins to laugh.

"Thank you luschek, it's certainly different" says Wanda, still laughing. She hands it to Scott. Scott chuckles and lay it on the table next to him.

"Thanks luschek." Scott says with a grin. Luschek was also laughing. Eric another work colleague was next; he hands Wanda a gift wrapped in pastel yellow gift wrap. Wanda opens the gift to a toy that made soothing sounds and was also a night light.

"Thank you."Scott says after Wanda hands the box to Scott. Then it was Jessica's turn Jessica was another work colleague but a closer friend of Wanda's . She hands Wanda a gift wrapped in blue paper. Bella opens the gift to a blanket for the baby. It was nice and Scott notices Stephanie eyeing it with distaste.

"This is adorable! Thank you Jess," says Wanda cheerfully. Wanda hands Scott the blanket and I smile.

"Thank you Jessica." Scott says and place it on the table with the rest of the gifts. Then it was Wanda's family's turn. Stephanie hands Wanda a gift bag.

"This is from Pop and I. We hope you like it. Sorry it isn't much." Says Stephanie cheerfully. Wanda opens the bag and pulls out two outfits, one for a boy and one for a girl, bottles, a teddy bear, baby book, and an envelope. Wanda opens the envelope to a gift card to a baby store. Wanda hugs Her mother and Her father.

"Thank you both very much! I love it," says Wanda happily. Wanda hands the gift to Scott and He smiles warmly.

"Thank you for this very helpful gift." Scott says. Then Kate hands Wanda a gift wrapped in happy birthday gift wrap. Scott chuckles to himself as Wanda opens the gift and gasps.

"Thanks Kate! I love it! Where did you find it?" She says happily. It was an older book and when she opens it Scott noticed Wanda's name on the front cover. She hands it to me.

"Thank you, Kate ," Scott says. I wasn't sure what significance it had to Wanda, but it seemed important to her.

"That was my favorite book when I was a child." Says Wanda happily. Then Stephanie, who had been bouncing in her seat the whole time, skips over and grabs Wanda's hand and pulls her over to something covered by a blanket. Wanda pulls the blanket off and gasps. It was a Sterling Silver Leaf Oval Cradle Ensemble that We'd seen Stephanie looking at on the internet. It truly was a beautiful cradle for the baby. In the cradle were gifts from the family. Tears swell up in Wanda's eyes.

"Oh mom , it's beautiful. I love it! Thank you so much. Thank you everyone for the gifts." Says Wanda happily. Stephanie hugs Wanda and Kisses her cheek.

"You're welcome Sweetie." She says happily. Wanda opens the gifts inside the crib. They consisted of clothes, toys, a mobile with stars and moons on it and it played 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star', and other baby things. That night Scott and Wanda snuggle up on the sofa and Wanda was looking out the window with her hand on her stomach. Scott gently lays his hand on her stomach and feels the baby kicking inside her.

9 months and 2 weeks later)

Wanda woke up with a smile upon her face. Wanda glanced over to her clock sighing she got out of bed now 9 months and 2 weeks pregnant and got ready for work, kissing Scott before she left .Wanda arrived for work at exactly 9 am an hour before her first shift for the day.

Wanda was in the middle of reading the inmates mail with officer Bennett and officer maxwell who glanced at Wanda as they talk whilst rifling through the mail.

" what do you..."eliqua maxwell asked only to stop seeing Wanda looking uncomfortable.

"Um are you okay Wanda? I'm just asking because you look a little pale" Eliqua asked placing her hand on her shoulder. Wanda place a hand on her stomach taking deep breaths.

Without looking up she answered, "I'm fine" when Eliqua didn't look so sure she added, "Honestly I'm fine carry on" and with that Eliqua took one last glance at Wanda before she went back to work.

Wanda had finished the mail and had now been sent to cover the lunch shift, so she walked along the corridor passing inmates, Wanda walked into the cafeteria and a stood by the double doors and watched the women as they lined up and got their lunch when she felt something dribble down her leg, thinking nothing of it she continued to watch the ladies , 5 minutes later she felt a sharp pain she felt earlier but, again but this time it lasted a few seconds making a few of the inmates stop what they doing and looked at Wanda who was taking a deep breaths and then continued knowing that she need to get this shift done because her child was ready to be born.

once the ladies had finished their lunch Wanda ordered Bennett to take over her shift then she left, Eliqua drove Wanda to the hospital where they walked up to reception with Wanda holding onto her stomach now being in a lot of pain she yelled at the lady to get a doctor before screaming in pain

"Ma'am calm down what is wrong?" The receptionist tried to calm down the Wanda down.

Taking a deep breath before answering, "I'm... Having" she screamed again "my baby" her head felt light and it was only a matter of seconds before she collapsed.

Wanda's eyes fluttered open "Wanda?" Scott was sitting next to her bed holding her hand.

"Scott what... What happened?" Wanda asked in a small voice

Scott didn't answer he just handed her their new baby boy, as soon as Wanda laid eyes on him she started to cry, wiping the tears away she whispered "Jackson"

"Jackson" Scott repeated, "its perfect, Jackson O'Neill" Scott placed a kiss on Wanda's temple and looked down at his little boy in his mothers arms.


	7. Welcome home baby

A few days after Jackson being Born they were now allowed to take him home and that was when it hit Scott that they were stilling living in Wanda's one bedroom apartment. Scott helped Wanda out of the car and lifted Jacksons car seat out of the car and carefully carried Jackson into their small apartment.

Once inside Scott took Jackson into their room, transferred him into his mosses basket, and wrapped him up warm. Wanda climbed on to her bed, sighed with relief, and snuggled down.

"Wanda, don't get mad but,I have something I need to do will you be alright for an hour or so?" She yawned and nodded.

Scott kissed Wanda on the lips and then walked over to Jackson and looked down at him with a big smile upon his face.

"Now you be a good boy for your momma and Daddy will be back soon" He walked away from Jackson and took one last glace at his wife before he left the house. As Scott got into his car, he called one of his real estate friends "hey Harry its Scott I need your help with something got time for coffee?"

"Hey Scott" Harry looked at the time "yeah sure I'll meet you at the little coffee shop around the corner from your house, oh and should I bring my folder?"

"Sounds good, yes see you soon" He hung up and started for the coffee shop

When Scott reached the coffee shop he order a coffee for himself along with a double chocolate muffin and a coffee for his friend then made his way to a small round table out the front. When he saw his friend approaching, he stood up to shake his hand "Harry how are you" Scott asking sitting back down and thanking the waitress as she put their coffee on the table

"I'm good how about you?" harry smiled at his friend as he sat

"Good thank you for seeing me at such short notice"

"Oh on problem and how is Wanda?Wasn't she due a week ago?"

"Wanda is good yeah she gave birth to our Jackson a few days ago" He could help but grin mentioning his son and wife.

Harry smiled knowing that his good friend of 15 years was happy "congratulation's and Jackson? That's a nice name well getting down to business I'm guessing since you told me to bring my folder that you're looking a house with 5 bedrooms?" Scott nodded taking a sip of his coffee "well to save some time I went through all of our 5 Bedroom houses that were listed and came up with three you might like, did you want to go take a look I have about an hour and a half before I have to back to the office"

He looked at the information and pictures on the three houses his friend suggested and decided the second one looked best it had pictures of the front of the house which showed a manicured lawn, it also had pictures of the kitchen which was modern and very large, the five bedrooms all different shaped but all very large and all had an on suite which would be perfect . So Scott and Harry got into Scott's car and they drove to that house first.

"I do have to tell you that this particular house is a few extra miles away from Litchfield " Harry said and Scott nodded.

"Sure" He said looking in the rear view mirror.

As they drove up the nice quiet street Scott looked around seeing all the houses front yards were neat and there were children playing it felt very warm and welcoming Scott new this was the one before they even got to the house.

Harry Gave Scott a tour of the house it was brief as Harry got called back into the office so harry drove back to where They had parked near the coffee shop "I'm sorry that you only got a quick look I can book an appointment and take you through again in a couple of days and you can bring Wanda alon-"

"How fast can you write up the paper work?" Scott interrupted

"What? You're serious?' Sam asked confused "don't you want to talk to your wife about it?"

"We have been living in a small apartment for a few years now and it isn't the easiest place to live, and I know she will love it"

"Ok umm give me a couple of hours you want to come to the office I'll get it sorted I should be able to pull a few strings and get you the keys in a few days"

It had been three days since He bought the house and now he had the keys. Scott and Wanda left Jackson with Stephanie whilst Scott took Wanda to see their first house...well she didn't know this at the time, Wanda thought they were going out for lunch but when she looked around to see houses not shops she got confused "Where are we I thought we were going out for lunch?"

"We are but I have an errand to run, it will only take a few minutes" He smirked

Wanda rolled her eyes, she still felt tired and a bit sore "you got me out of bed to drag me along to some errand you have to-do" she was annoyed but he just ignored her and pulled up to their new house

"Close your eyes" Scott ordered

"Excuse me?" She raised her eyebrows

" Do you trust me?" She nodded "well then" He said raising his eyebrows.

Sighing Wanda closed her eyes "if this is some sort of trick I will kill you"

Scott smiled as he slowly guided Her to the front door where he stopped her, unlocked the door and lead her to the middle of the lounge room.

"Open your eyes" He held up a bunch of red roses

She blinked a couple of times then looked around "where are we?"

"Home" She stared at him feeling rather confused "welcome home baby to our new house I bought it a few days ago" She could not wipe the toothy grin that appeared.

"Oh my- are you serious?" He just nodded which made Her scream and pulled Him into a tight hug, then looked into his eyes before crashing her lips with his, Scott broke the kiss when air was needed.

He took Her hand, showed her around the house, and told her everything he wanted to do with it to make it theirs.

Wanda new at that moment that they were going to be okay, that everything would get better and they would go back to being the way they were when they first met.


	8. Jackson's second birthday!

It had been a year and a half and they were all settled in, Jacksons room was painted blue and decorated, pictures were hung it felt like home and what a better way to celebrate it with Jacksons second birthday, which was in a few weeks time. Wanda had gone back to work a few months ago which didn't leave them both much time to plan Their sons birthday party so they invited close friends and family and a few of her friends from day care.

The weeks went by fast both Wanda and Scott working and Stephanie looked after Jackson whom she was concerned about not that she didn't love her grandson but he needed to spend time with his parents, Jacksons birthday also came round fast and today was the big day.

Wanda was at the Litchfield doing the strip searches before inmates were allowed into the visiting room, glancing at the clock hoping she would be home in time for Jacksons second birthday.

mean while at Home Scott and Stephanie were preparing for the birthday party whilst Jackson played with his toys but, still in view of his father and grandmother as they decorated the lounge with balloons, nibbles and a banner with "Happy Second Birthday Jackson".

"left side needs to go up a bit" Stephaine said standing back in the room with her hand on her hips whilst Scott balanced on the lader adjusting the banner.

"No that's to much Scott, right side needs to go up now" He lifted the right hand side "That's it" she called out.

He got off the ladder and walked over to Stephanie glancing at the banner that was perfectly straight.

"Good work" He said giving His mother in law a high five.

He took Jackson up stairs and gave him a bath so, he was clean and ready for his birthday party which was in an hour.

soon enough the party started and friends and family arrived but, still no sign of Wanda.

He walked round the house looking for His wife just in case he missed her arrive but, there still was no sign of her and this made Him angry but, also worried about his walked over to Stephanie "Where the hell is Wanda? she's getting the damn cake" he whispered to his mother in law whilst he glanced at his watch.

"I am sure she's on her way, calm down everything is going to plan" He looked over at the party feeling pleased and she was right everything was going to plan and everyone was having a good time.

Scott looked over at his son who was sitting on the floor crossed legged looking up in amazement at the clown they had hired for the party. He couldn't help but smile as he watched his son laugh and smile with his friends.

Wanda left work already running behind and headed to the bakery but, today was not Her lucky day because as soon as she walked into the bakery there was a large queue. She sighed and joined the queue glancing at her watch panicking.

10 minutes later Wanda reached the counter and asked for the cake they had asked the company to make for Jacksons party. Once she got the cake she drove home finally pulling into the drive way locking the car and rushed into the house.

She put the cake down on the side and looked in the lounge where the kids were watching the clown make balloon animals. Wanda spotted Jackson in the middle, she walked over and bent down Chase giving him a quick kiss "Momma" the little boy said brightly.

She got up and glanced round at the people that had come she smiled and thanked a few people before she spotted a rather fuming Scott glaring at her. Wanda rolled her eyes, grabbed the cake and walked into the kitchen.

"where the hell have you been?" Scott demanded.

"Scott for god sake keep it down people will hear you" She whispered.

"I don't care, I bet you were at that bloody prison weren't you?" Wanda sighed.

"yes, I was. I can't help it we need the money to pay for this bloody house and you knew that when you met me and I am working all the hours I can to pay for things" She said opening the cake box and taking the super hero cake out placing it on kitchen counter.

"I know we have this house to pay for or so you keep reminding me, I thought you wanted to be at home to celebrate Our sons second birthday as a family but, obviously not" He put the 2 candles on the cake.

"Oh come on Scott that's not fair" She lit the candles on the cake.

soon enough it was time for the cake, Wanda walked into the lounge turning the lights off and making sure the kids were at the table ready. Scott walked in holding the cake with everyone singing happy birthday to Jackson.

Scott placed the cake on the table in front of The birthday boy "Make a wish buddy" He said to his son. She stood on the other side of Jackson. Wanda placed her hand on the back of Jacksons chair and minutes later Scott placed his hand on the chair so his hand was on top of Wanda's . He turned to look where his hand was only to realize it was on top of Wanda's . He glanced at his wife who looked at him and Scott took this second to mouth to Abby "sorry, love you" Wanda smiled "Love you" She mouthed back.

"Play" Jackson asked looking up at his parents who snapped back into reality.

"yes sweetie you can go and play now" Wanda said smiling at her son.


	9. Lolly O'Neill part 1

Several months later Wanda knew something was not right with her she became even snappier and taking it out on poor Scott and 2-year-old Jackson even got the brunt of it at times. She knew this feeling all too well and wanted to make sure she was right before telling Her husband. So she went to a local chemist, picked up a pregnancy test, and took the test at home, and after 3 minutes which felt like 5 hours, confirmed that she was in fact pregnant for the second time Wanda stood and stared at herself in the mirror unsure of how she felt.

Once Scott arrived home, he walked into the house with a tired and rather exhausted Wanda trying to feed a screaming Jackson who was just not having any of it and Wanda was getting fed up and could not take anymore.

"Oh Jackson just eat it please" Wanda said holding the food in front of the little boy who held his mouth closed tight and shook his head "come on baby mommy hasn't had much sleep please just eat" tears were now falling from Wanda's eyes as she tried so hard to keep it together.

"Wanda?, what's wrong" Scott walked into from a rather long and tiring shift at the Litchfield to hear his son screaming . He walked over to Wanda who just rushed past him and upstairs, slamming the door to their bedroom

Scott fed and put Jackson to bed before knocking softly of their bedroom door, when hearing no answer he opened the door to find Wanda curled up on the bed crying, walking over and puling Her into his arms "are you okay Wanda? You have been acting strangely for a few months" he was going to say something about her weight gain not that it bothered him but then realizing she probably wouldn't like that very much "You're not sick are you?" She shook her head Scott sighed in relief "so what's wrong I don't like you being upset"

"I'm pregnant Scott" She stood up in front of him

Scott was silent for a moment "Are you serious" Wanda nodded and Scott stood up and kissed Her hard on the lips then pulling her down on the bed with him. She could see how happy Her husband was because she knew he wanted another child a sibling for Jackson.

Wanda was now a few weeks away from giving birth but she continued to work even against Scott's plea for her to stop but ignoring it she carried on and without knowing it putting a strain on their marriage which caused them to argue even more than they used to.

"Wanda, I am still trying to understand why you still chose to put our Childs life in danger"

"I have a job and the inmates need me"

"I need you, Jackson and the baby need you, but you still chose to ignore that and we obviously don't mean anything to you do we?"

"That's not true, How dare you say that" Wanda barked

"When you can fit me and Jackson in your busy schedule we would like to spent time with you if that's alright"

"I'm free right now"

"I'm not talking about now I am talking about the times you choose your wonderful job over us," Scott said raising his voice.

They stopped arguing when they heard Jackson crying upstairs pushing past Him ,she walked up stairs and picked Jackson up giving him a kiss and slowly rocking him back and forth until she felt the sharp piercing pain in her lower abdomen.

"Ouch" She put Him back into his crib and took deep breath, which seemed to help but as the seconds went by the pain came back stronger and more painful.

Jackson began to scream again and Scott was shaking his head in anger knowing that His wife didn't have the mothers touch like he did with his son. He could no longer take the screams of Jackson so he stormed upstairs to see Wanda doubled over in pain and their son screaming in the crib.

"Wanda, what's wrong?" Scott ran over to Her and bent down placing a hand on her back

"I...I think the baby is... coming... ARRGGH" She cried out in pain

"Oh my god" Scott ran to get the phone "I'll call an ambulance

"Scott there is no... ARGH ... time you will have to drive"

"oh god" He picked up Jackson and then with his free hand helped His wife get up but half way down the stairs She stopped "what is it" He began to panic.

"My waters just broke" He looked at Her, which did not help them both out very much

Once in the car He called Stephanie to meet them at the hospital so she could watch Jackson.

"Wanda dear are you okay?" Stephanie took Her grandson from His father as she met them out the front of the hospital

"Oh yeah haven't been better" Wanda spat sarcastically at her mother holding her stomach,

Wanda was wheeled into the maternity unit where she was put on to a bed and the midwife wanted to check the baby's heart beat and make sure everything is alright with both mother and baby.

the midwife scanned Her stomach "Oh" she said a little loudly.

"WHAT , WHAT IS IT?" She said panicking.

"were you informed that your child could possibly have congenital heart disease" Wanda and Scott shook their heads.

"no one mentioned it to us and the 5 week scan looked normal" Scott said holding His wife's shaky hand.

"Okay, I need you to stay calm because all this stress isn't good for you or the baby" the midwife said giving them both a reassuring nodded.

After several hours of painful labour Wanda was ready to give birth.

"Hi Wanda , I'm Anne and I will be your midwife and you are more than ready to meet your little girl, so one nice big push Okay sweetheart" Anne said bending down to see that the she was crowning.

"Come on Wanda baby you can do it" Scott said holding her hand encouraging her every time she pushed.

"Well done, one last push and then the baby is here," Anne, said holding half of the baby until Wanda pushed once more.

"I can't do it; I can't "Wanda moaned with tears streaming down her sweaty and pale face.

"You can do it Wand" he said holding on to Wanda's hand

"I can't believe you did this to me Scott, if you do this to me ARGH ... ever again I will kill you" Abby screamed before she did one last big push and the room was filled with a baby's cry.

"Would you like to cut the umbilical cord daddy?" He nodded and walked over to Anne and cut the cord.

"You did it, you are amazing Wanda" He walked back over to Her and kissed Her on the lips and she kissed back weakly.

"There is your lovely healthy daughter weighing 6lb 2oz "Anne handed the baby over to Wanda who looked at her little girl a sleep and comfortable in her mother's arms.

"Lauren" Wanda said looking at the little bundle in her arms

"Lauren... "Scott Looked at his daughter "It is perfect so now we have a Jackson and a Lauren. Well done I'm so proud of you"

soon enough Lauren was taken away from her parents where she was rushed off for tests which later confirmed that Lauren did indeed have a form of congenital Heart Disease.

this meant that Lauren was not aloud home until everything was confirmed by the pediatric cardiologist which would take a few days to keep her monitored.

Wanda and Scott went home empty handed without their daughter who was left behind in the hospital.

 **~A couple of weeks later~**

soon enough it was time to collect Lauren from the hospital. They were informed that Molly's heart valves were not properly formed which meant that there maybe holes between the chamber of her heart which would mean that she would need to be monitored closely and that she shouldn't do anything to excessive such sports or even dance which they both excepted, happy that they got their daughter back and if that meant keeping her from doing sorts then so be it.


End file.
